


Fuego

by Nande_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo había comenzado esta locura? Ninguno tenía idea, sólo supieron que de un momento a otro estaban el uno sobre el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).



> Nada me pertenece.
> 
> Beteado por la linda de sirem.
> 
> Regalito para Jenny Anderson, porque ella me metió la espinita de estos dos juntos y porque ella escribe historias que me hacen disfrutar mucho del fandom de Sailor Moon. Un besote!

_Es mejor quemarse que apagarse lentamente._

_Kurt Cobain._

¿Cómo había comenzado esta locura? Ninguno tenía idea, sólo supieron que de un momento a otro estaban el uno sobre el otro, devorando sus bocas, compartiendo sus alientos y quemándose con una intensidad que nunca creyeron sentir con nadie.

¿Era incorrecto? Sí. Era impropio e inoportuno.

Entre otras cosas, porque sólo a ellos dos se les podría ocurrir relacionarse de ese modo cuando estaban en plena misión, cuando estaban desesperados por encontrar a su princesa y cuando lo único que debería de ocupar sus mentes era eso, la búsqueda.

Pero no pudieron controlarse, no pudieron predecir que algo así pasaría. Un día se encontraron solos, de pronto su cercanía había sido tanta. Habían sentido la presencia del otro con tanta fuerza como si sus cuerpos se llamaran con mucha intensidad, como si de pronto el deseo de tocarse fuera tanto que se convertiría en necesidad.

Ninguno supo quién empezó qué. Pero la boca de Yaten se movía cadenciosamente sobre la de Seiya y Seiya no podía dejar su lengua quieta y comenzaba a explorar todo lo que había a su paso. Labios, completamente diferentes a cualquier par de labios que hubiera probado antes, no eran suaves ni delicados, mucho menos frágiles, eran fuertes y energéticos, interesantes y misteriosos.

Y no solo eran los labios, o cualquier otra cosa que se encontrara en esa boca, era el beso en sí. Ese beso que hacía que se volviera loco. Porque el beso no era gentil ni complaciente, era un beso exigente, un beso que quería saber qué había más allá, qué pasaría sí. Un beso que desahogaba toda la frustración y desesperación sentida por la inutilidad de su búsqueda, por la impotencia de saber destruido su planeta. Un beso que decía  _te entiendo._

Y una vez captado su mensaje, Seiya supo que debía seguir. Supo que Yaten quería desahogarse, quería sacar toda la desesperación e impotencia que sentía, tenía que hacerlo para poder continuar. Y Seiya supo que él también deseaba eso.

Por eso, las caricias se hicieron más exigentes y aventuradas. Ya no era cuestión solo de sostenerse el uno del otro para evitar caer por todo lo que estaban sintiendo, ahora eran caricias que exploraban. Aunque pronto, se dieron cuenta que realmente no había mucho que explorar, que lo que había en uno también estaba en el otro, que lo que le producía placer a uno también le producía placer al otro.

Como consecuencia de este conocimiento, todo comenzó a girar más rápido. Todo toque o roce que había era placentero, cada uno intuía qué lugar le podría provocar más placer al otro y sabía que había acertado cuando un gemido lánguido y alargado salía de la boca de alguno.

Llegó el momento en el que la ropa comenzó a estorbar y un contacto más íntimo se hizo necesario. Las manos de Seiya buscaron el cierre que era la puerta que necesitaba abrir para tocar la blanca piel de Yaten. Pronto encontró dicha puerta y al abrirla y tocar lo que protegía tan celosamente sintió un escalofrío viajar por su columna.

Yaten solo supo que en donde antes había metal y tela ahora había un par de manos tocándolo y acariciándolo de una forma inesperada.

Y la caricia era totalmente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera recibido antes, porque no era delicada, porque las manos eran mucho más grandes y fuertes y porque esa caricia era ruda. Y hasta ese momento, Yaten nunca se había planteado que el dolor le pudiera producir placer.

Los pellizcos, lamidas y mordidas que Seiya daba a lo largo del pecho de Yaten eran más de lo que él podía soportar, y cuando Seiya comenzó a morder sus tetillas ligeramente él, inconscientemente, pidió más, necesitaba más, quería el dolor, el ardor, el placer.

Pronto, la piel del abdomen y espalda de Yaten fue insuficiente, pronto quiso tocar más, saberse dueño de esa piel exquisita y tentadora. Así que se deshizo del pantalón de su compañero y sobre la ropa comenzó a acariciar una más que creciente erección.

De no ser porque era un mundo de sensaciones el que embargaba a Yaten, éste se hubiera sorprendido por el movimiento de Seiya, pero dada la situación, sólo atinó a gemir y a dejarse hacer.

Pronto, Yaten también quiso algo de piel para tocar, la necesidad era tan grande que no tardó en quitar la barrera que impedía el contacto con el cuerpo que tanto ansiaba. Para Seiya era simplemente delicioso el sentir las caricias que las ágiles manos de Yaten prodigaban a su necesitado cuerpo. Caricias que, sin llegar a ser tan rudas como las que él mismo daba, eran lo suficientemente agresivas.

No supieron en qué momento la ropa interior desapareció, pero de pronto sus erecciones se frotaban y ese contacto hizo que se excitaran más. Estaban casi al límite, sentían la piel del otro tan cerca, como si fuera la propia. Sentían sus alientos como si fueran uno solo y sus gemidos parecían haber encontrado el ritmo perfecto.

Todo era demasiado, quemaba, ardía. Era fuego.

Las llamas se hicieron más intensas, como si fueran capaces de consumir bosques enteros, de derretir la roca y el metal. De no dejar nada a su paso.

De pronto, todo explotó. El fuego exhaló su último aliento, el más fuerte de todos, para al final simplemente consumirse. Ahora, solo quedaban las cenizas.


End file.
